


The Devil's True Mate

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Caring Sam, Claiming, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Lucifer, Knotting, Lucifer is a good alpha, Lucifer is in Love, Omega Reader, Possessive Lucifer, Post-Lucifer being human in season 13, Protective Dean Winchester, heat - Freeform, little out of character for Luci but he's still recovering from being human and feeling emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Omega!Reader is Sam and Dean's younger sister, and some interesting confessions are made when she's left alone with Lucifer and her heat kicks in early.
Relationships: Alpha!Lucifer/Omega!Reader, Alpha!Lucifer/Omega!You, Lucifer/Winchester!Reader
Series: One-Shots and Such [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 229





	The Devil's True Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this, I'm a sucker for fantasizing about Lucifer's more gentle side
> 
> and besides, Mark Pellegrino is fuckin' gorgeous, who wouldn't wanna be his omega lol

* * *

You limped into the bunker and on top of the pain that shot through your body every time you moved, you could feel your lip throbbing where it had been split by the demon that hit you. Working your way down the main staircase, you glanced up to see Lucifer waiting at the bottom, of hint of concern on his face. “Y/N, what happened?”

“A demon thought it would be fun to backhand me, and then throw me into a wall.” Lucifer’s eyes flashed red at your answer as his inner alpha went furious but he caught himself before you could look up from the stairs that you were carefully making your way down. When you finally made it to the bottom, he stood in your way, a nervous look in his eyes and a small smirk on his lips. “What?”

“If I try to touch you, will you freak out?”

“What do you mean?” He reached up slowly and pressed two fingers to your forehead, instantly the pain was gone from your body and you could no longer feel the throbbing in your lip. Reaching up, the swelling and cuts were gone from your lip and you beamed at Lucifer, who smiled softly back. “I had no idea you could do that... thank you.”

“Big, bad devil or not, I am still an angel.”

“Well, thank you, for healing me. It feels good not having my entire body burn.” 

“You’re welcome, little omega.” You blushed and ducked your head upon hearing your title fall from his lips. You had been referred to as just “omega” in the past, but it usually resulted in you losing your temper on whatever unfortunate alpha at the bar had dared to call you that. Before you could respond or make an excuse to scurry off, Sam and Dean walked in from the direction of the garage and Dean’s eyes flicked between you and Lucifer, who was far too close to you for his liking.

“Hey! Back it up, I want at least five feet between you two.” He barked, puffing out his chest in dominance. Lucifer responded by doing to same as he stood to his full height, but you placed a gentle hand on his arm, without even thinking about it.

“Dean, it’s okay.” You defended, not realizing that Lucifer’s attention was now focused solely on your hand. “Lucifer fixed me up, see?” You showed him your lip and he could see that the dried blood and swelling were gone.

“You can do that?” Sam asked in complete shock.

“Still an angel, Sam.” Lucifer responded dryly, his eyes still never leaving you. He subtly sniffed at the air around you, and while he could scent you just barely, your scent wasn’t nearly as strong as it should be. Being drawn back to the conversation when your hand finally left his arm, he watched you walk away towards the kitchen before you turned back to smile at him.

“Um, after I grab my stuff from the impala I’m gonna make lunch for me and the boys, do you want me to make you anything?” You asked shyly.

“I would say a sandwich because it sounds good, but I’m a little afraid of what you might do to me.” He held up his hands in playful defense, pulling a scared face as if waiting for you to hit him, but you just laughed.

“I’ll let you off the hook this time, Alpha.” You smiled, turning away to get your things and Lucifer stood stock still in the landing. His title had just rolled so perfectly and sweetly from your lips, and a part of him loved it, but he told himself that you had only said it to jokingly reinforce how sexist it was that he had sort of asked for a sandwich. 

Shaking his head, Lucifer looked up to the ceiling with a disgusted expression. “What are you doin’ to me, Dad?”

Twenty minutes later, you had your bags unpacked and were serving up four sandwiches in the library, you carefully set down Dean’s without spilling the other three plates and then handed out Sam’s and Lucifer’s before claiming your own. The boys watched as you sat across from Sam and next to Lucifer, who was trying not to stare with your brothers watching. Dean cleared his throat, “So, Sammy and I found a possible wraith in Oklahoma.”

“Oh, when do we leave?”

“You’re not goin’ anywhere, this last hunt was too close. I know Lucifer healed you up, but I want you to hang back for this one.”

“Dean, no. I wanna go with you guys.”

“No, this was too close. It wasn’t your fault but I just think you could use a break before you hunt again... Maybe when we find a salt a burn, you can go.”

“A salt and burn? That’s like the most basic shit, I’m just as good as you and Sam.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t, we just want you to take one hunt off.”

Sam joined in when he saw Dean wasn’t making any ground, “Just the other day you asked if we could take a couple days off, maybe think of it as you getting a day off.”

“Thanks, Sam, but I’ll get plenty of days off in a week when my heat hits.” Sam and Dean cringed and Lucifer shifted in his seat. You rolled your eyes at your brothers, “Oh grow up you two, omegas have heats, just be thankful you don’t have to go through them.” You thought for a second and sighed, “Ugh... Fine, I’ll be benched.”

“Thank you.” Dean sighed. “And Lucifer, if you even touch her while we’re gone, so help me God—“

“Leave my dad outta this, Winchester.”

~~~

Two days after the boys had left, you woke up with a sharp pain in your stomach and your body on fire. You slowly made your way to your bathroom, checking the cabinet for your stronger suppressants and hissing to yourself when you couldn’t find them. You got a glass of water and checked the clock, determining that you had roughly twenty minutes to get out and get food before Lucifer would wake up. 

Creaking your door open as quietly as you could manage, you slunk down the hallway and towards the kitchen, listening for a moment at Lucifer’s door for any signs of life. Being met with silence, you continued on towards the food and were stopped dead in your tracks when you saw him sitting at the table. “Morning, Y/N.” He purred, making eye contact with you. You silently dropped your eyes to the floor, trying to move past him and back to your room before he could catch your scent. When you turned back around with an armful of food from the cabinet, he was standing right in front of you, and he reached out to gently touch your arm, “What’s wrong with—“ His eyes darkened with lust as he scented your heat.

The moment he touched your arm, it sent a thrill of heat through your body, “I don’t wanna get you in trouble.” You squeaked as you passed him, running to your room and locking the door behind you. Lucifer stood in stunned silence for a moment, you had gone into heat early and your scent, your real scent, not the suppressed one he’d been smelling for months, was the most intoxicating thing he’d ever smelled. He contemplated going to your room and begging you to let him knot you, at this thought he pulled a face, 

“Satan doesn’t beg.” He scoffed, hoping that saying it aloud would somehow reinforce it, but to his dismay, he still wanted nothing more than for you to let him claim you. Alone in your room, you hunted for your fake knot and set to work trying to relieve some of the heat and pressure swarming within your body. You were so slick that you hadn’t needed any lube and the full feeling of having the toy inside you made you sigh in relief. 

Slowly working it in and out, a soft moan fell from your lips before you could even think of the torment it could cause. “Lucifer... mmm... alpha, please.” You whined, filling your desperate cunt with the toy over and over. In the kitchen, Lucifer sat with his head in his hands, trying to ignore your sweet voice that was calling out for him and the painful pressure of his hardening cock. 

Unfortunately, your relief didn’t last long and your body was soon craving another knot. Dragging yourself from your bed, you threw on a shirt and some underwear, making your way down the hall and to the last place you’d seen Lucifer. When you entered the kitchen, he was still sitting with his head in his hands and your scent was now borderline irresistible with you so close. “Lucifer, please. I want you to claim me. I need you, Alpha.”

Lucifer had never fought himself over something he wanted, but being human had changed him. When you took him in and cared for him, even standing up to two prime alphas in order to let him stay, he realized that you were his, but he also felt a guilt that he’d never known, one that kept him from claiming you, even now. “I can’t, Y/N, as much as I want to, I can’t... you don’t really wanna be stuck with someone like me for the rest of your life, your heat is just making you think you do.”

“Lucifer... you idiot.” He made eye contact with you and you didn’t look away. “As fucked up as it might be, I have wanted you for years. The moment my brothers and I walked in that room and I first laid eyes on you, regardless of your vessel looking a little... rough.”

“Rotted.”

“Anyway... I wanted you, I knew you were my alpha, because no one had ever made me feel that way. I wanted to tell you back then but I had to drown myself in suppressants whenever I was around you, otherwise my brothers probably would’ve killed us both... but I don’t care anymore, I want my alpha. This isn’t my heat talking, if it was I wouldn’t be half this articulate. I know being human for a bit kinda fucked you up, but I really do want you, and I want to take care of you and make you happy and give you more pups, if you want. I know you don’t want to admit it but I know you feel that you’re my alpha too. You’re my true mate, Lucifer.” Your voice cracked at the last bit and you looked down, fighting tears.

“Fuck, Y/N.” He sighed, hating the part of himself that still remembered how guilty he felt for wanting you. “I can’t do this to you, you deserve a better alpha.”

Tears flooded your eyes, a few cascading down your cheeks, and you turned to walk away. Nearing the kitchen entrance, you steadied yourself on the wall as a wave of pain shot through you. Before you could react, your vision went white with pain and you collapsed, the pain tearing through you with no mercy and ripping a scream from your lips. Expecting the hard tile, you were shocked when cool arms wrapped around you. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, little ‘mega.” Lucifer cooed, scooping you in his arms bridal style and carrying you to your room, unsure if you could handle the angel method of transport.

The entire way down the hall, you scented his neck and nuzzled your nose against his jawline, wearing away at his self-discipline. By the time he reached your room, he was practically drunk on your scent and he laid you down gently, leaning over you. “If you know, without any doubt, that you want me as your alpha, I will claim you right now.”

“I’ve known for years.” You whined, curling in on yourself in pain. Lucifer stripped both of you instantly with a snap of his fingers and you lay naked beneath him, your body covered in a thin sheen of sweat and your thighs soaked with slick.

“Fuck, you smell good, omega.”

“Please, Alpha. I need you.” You pleaded, humming when he knelt between your legs, positioning them comfortably around his hips, and leaning down to kiss you. The moment he did, he felt a surge of pleasure telling him he made the right decision. 

“Your alpha is gonna do such sinful things to you, omega.” He purred, nipping at the spot where he planned to leave his mark. He held himself up on bent arms, his chest barely pressed against yours as your lips met his, molding together perfectly. You whined against his lips and he pulled back, his beautiful blue eyes practically black with desire. Stealing a small amount of your slick, he pumped his cock and lined up with with your entrance. “Tell me if it’s too much, omega.” He purred, sinking in slowly and letting his forehead fall against your chest when you made the most desperate sound for him. He rocked in an out slowly, praising you with a satisfied growl to his voice as he did, “Such a perfect omega. Fuck... you really were made for me, Sweetheart. Your little cunt taking your alpha’s thick cock so well. Such a good little mate.” 

“Alpha!” Your fingers dug into his shoulders and he felt your muscles tighten in all the right places as your first orgasm overtook your body. You tightened around his cock and he thrust into you harder, leaning to kiss your neck and whisper in your ear. 

“Good girl, Y/N.” His teeth grazed the curve of your neck and you mewled pitifully for him. “Tell me what you need, little one.”

“I need you, Lucifer. I want you to fill me with your cum and let me take your knot. I wanna finally be yours, Alpha.” He growled possessively and picked up a brutal pace, watching you tug your bottom lip perfectly between your teeth as a second orgasm was beginning to crest. You could feel his knot start to swell and you forced your hips up, eager to meet his thrusts. 

Pride swelled in Lucifer’s chest as he watched your desperate display below him, he felt the two of you becoming more intimately connected and he could feel your pleasure and devotion mixed with his as he came closer to claiming you. “So close, little 'mega. Cum with your alpha.” You nodded furiously, unable to form words as he thrust into you even harder. A broken cry tore from your lips as pleasure flooded every cell of your body and Lucifer coated your inner walls with his hot cum, his knot locking him inside of you. His teeth sunk into your neck, and you went limp beneath him, letting him fully claim you as his. Lucifer smirked against his fresh mark at your effortless submission to him, and gently licked away the small bead of blood, cleaning his claim. Nuzzling your neck and jawline, he smiled and said something that honestly shocked you, “I love you, Y/N.”

“I— really?” You asked, the shock evident on your features. He just kissed you softly and laughed,

“Of course I do, you’re my omega... I felt the pull the first time I met you too, but I was too focused on fighting Michael to really care, plus back then I wasn’t exactly thrilled that my true mate was a human, especially a Winchester.”

You laughed, “You think that back then I was thrilled to be all hot for the devil.”

“And may I ask what changed?” He asked with his usual sarcastic and cocky tone.

“I got to know you. You made me laugh and smile, you would even make me laugh when I didn’t want to.” You reached up to tenderly cup his cheek and he leaned into your soft touch with a small smile. “You defended me and protected me when you didn’t have to... Plus, at least when he’s alone with me, turns out the big, bad prince of darkness ain’t so bad.”

“Just do me a favor and don’t let the word get around to much,” he winked, leaning in for a kiss... I really do love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too.” You tugged your bottom lip between your teeth again and giggled, “Oh and don’t worry, I’ll be a good omega and tell everyone how cold and heartless and evil you are.”

“That’s my girl.” He cooed, kissing you once more and carefully repositioning you onto your side, his knot still locked inside you, so you could try to sleep. “Get some rest.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“I can definitely get used to hearing that all the time.” Lucifer tucked the blankets around the two of you and gently kissed your forehead.

~~~

Three passionate and sex filled days later, the boys returned to the bunker and the second they walked in, the both scented it, Sam’s nose wrinkling in disgust, “Why does it smell so bad in here?”

Dean faced turned stoned serious, and he stalked down the stairs “It smells like heat and sex. Y/N! Get out here now!” You came scurrying out from the library and Lucifer casually leaned against its entryway.

“Dean... um... you guys are home a little early, why didn’t you call?”

“Why does is reek like sex in here?” He demanded, ignoring your question. 

“'Cause we’ve been fucking.” Lucifer shrugged.

Your eyes widened, and you turned to face your smirking alpha. “Do not help right now.”

“He made you have sex with him?” Dean grabbed his gun and pointed it at Lucifer, and you moved between them, Dean reluctantly dropping his gun when you stepped in its path.

“Dean, he didn’t _make_ me do anything. I went to him.”

“You what?” Sam hissed. 

“I know you guys don’t wanna hear it and I have been torturing myself with suppressants for the last decade to try and hide it, but I have wanted Lucifer since we first met him, and I finally got tired of burying it down. My heat started early because I stopped taking my suppressants and this should tell you how much he didn’t force me to have sex with him. Went I told him what I wanted and told him how I felt, he turned me down. He told me that I didn’t wanna be stuck with someone like him and that I deserved a better alpha.”

“So then you forced him?” Sam offered, confused by the whole thing.

“No one forced anyone, Sam.” Lucifer sighed, making his way to stand by you, and placing his hands on your arms. “She gave me a little speech to prove it wasn’t just her heat talking, and I turned her down at first but her heat was so bad that she collapsed. I don’t want to admit it, but I couldn’t watch her suffer. I carried her to her room and I asked her again if she was positive that mating me was what she wanted and she said yes. So, we bonded and I claimed her.”

Dean looked at you with disgust, “Lucifer, really? You’re stuck with him now, we are stuck with him. You couldn’t have just gone out and been a wh—“

“I wouldn’t finish that if I were you, Dean.” Lucifer snarled, his eyes turning red as he moved to stand in front of you. You tried to step around him but Lucifer kept you behind him, his inner alpha feeling like his mate was being threatened. 

“We locked you away once, we can do it again.”

“Dean, no.” Sam interjected, “If we lock him away, Y/N could die. Hate it or not, he needs to be with her now.”

“You did this just to protect your own ass, Lucifer. Mated to her, we can’t touch you or she dies.” Dean fumed.

You locked eyes with Sam silently pleading him to help you, and he nodded, thinking quickly to himself. “Dean, wait... Lucifer, years ago when you wanted me to be your vessel, you promised you’d never lie to me.”

“I’ll never lie to you, or trick you. The same goes for Y/N.”

“Then if you swear you’ll never lie to me... Do you really love Y/N or are you using her?”

Lucifer looked down at you to see that you had moved from behind him a little to rest your hands on his arm, and smiled, turning back to look Sam in the eyes. “Yes, Sam, I really do love her.” He confessed, turning to look straight at Dean, “And I will protect her against anything that dares to threaten my omega.”


End file.
